1. Field
Embodiments relate to a laser patterning examining apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile electronic apparatuses, including tablet personal computers and small electronic devices, e.g., mobile phones, are in wide use. To support various functions, such mobile electronic apparatuses include a display unit for providing visual information, such as an image, to users. With a recent trend toward miniaturization of other components for driving a display unit, the importance of the display unit to electronic apparatuses is gradually increasing, and a display unit which is flat, but still bendable at predetermined angles, is under development.
Such a display unit may be formed via various processes. To form this display unit, an organic electro-luminescent (EL) layer may be formed by transferring an organic material via laser transfer patterning. In this laser transfer patterning, since successful formation of an organic EL layer may be determined by the pattern of a laser beam, examination of a laser beam pattern is necessary before performing laser transfer patterning.